Flame's Past
by Angiethelionlover
Summary: Why is Flame depress by the word 'demon? Why Flame doesn't want to tell the Hyperforce about his past? They will find out soon. and maybe a little Romace too!
1. Chapter 1

Me: ok new story, but this one is Flame's past

Flame: 'depressed sigh' Great 'looks down'

Lion: Angie doesn't own Dragonqueenc or her OCs, but herself, Flame, and me

Me: and yes I use permission

* * *

With the Hyperforce, Dragonqueenc, and Ocs

Setting: Main Room (Me:you know with the T.V. and stuff)

Dragon was tapping her foot on the floor for a couple of minutes and walk around the Main Room.

"Dragon will you stop that walking around you're getting me sick," said Matt

"Yeah, you even walked in front of our game and I was about to wen!" said Sprx which got a bump on the head by Nova.

"Its been four weeks, FOUR weeks of no fighting, crimes, or any fun," said Dragon. Then after she said that the doorbell ranged.

"Finally!" yelled Dragon and she ran down Chiro's tube to get the door.When she open the door she found Angie, Flame in Angie's arms looking down, and Lion.

"Hey guys!" greeted Dragon. After she said that Flame jumped down from Angie's arms and ran to Sprx's tube with a depressed face.

"Flame wait!" yelled both Angie and Lion and both ran to the tube with a confused Dragon behind them.

* * *

With Flame

When Flame came to the room with his head down.Shattphire ran to him with everyone, but Angie, Lion, and Dragon watching.

"Hey Flame!" greeted Shattphire, but Flame just walked past her and the others including Grain, which they always gets to a fight when he gets there and goes to a corner to sit down.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Chiro. Then they hear someone panting behind them. It was Angie who was panting with Lion and Dragon behind her.

"It was 'pant' Lion's 'pant' fault because he said the word," panted Angie.

"What is the word?" asked everyone. Angie nodded to Lion and he nodded back.

"Demon," answered Lion. Everyone had confused faces on. Angie sighed.

"I'll tell you about his past and why he gets depress by this word," said Angie. Then everyone sat around Angie to listen.

* * *

Me:O.k there goes chapter 1 now to do chapter 2

Lion: R n R!


	2. Flame's Past: Part One

Me: More for Flame's Past! and sorry I couldn't do this a lot earlier because I'm not used to update stories and so I forgot about this... I APOLOGIZE!!!!! (rans and hid behind Lion)

Lion:Angie doesn't own Dragonqueenc or her OCs, but herself, Flame, and me

* * *

_The Past: Part One_

It all started when Flame was born. His parents were wild animals that lived in a cave near the jungle where the other tigers and animals lived. After he was born his parents gasped at him because his fur was red unlike the normal colors that other tigers have with yellow bangs,he had red eyes like his fur when he opened them, and finally a red stone that has a claw like frame and what seems that it is superglued to his chest.

_Flashback from Flame's Dad_

**His father was in the jungle looking for 'The Great Wise Owl' to bess his pregant mate.(He is also a priest for the animals of the jungle) When he finally found him he was at the public waterfalls.**

**"Great Wise Owl it is good to see you," greeted Flame's Father.**

**"Yes it has been while but I'm afraid there is bad news for you," said Owl.**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"Last night I was visited by a angel and she inform me that when one of YOUR cubs are born. They will have a demon with no name.The demon wants to take over the universe but by doing so he must take over the cub's body and he will kill who will try to interfere in the process." **

**"Wh-what!?!?!"**

**"I can not say it again because it was diffcult to say it the first time"**

**"But how do they know its one of MY childern?"**

**"I can not say and God bless the cub," said Owl. After that Flame's father talked about the 'meeting' to his mate at the cave.**

_End Of Flashback From Flame's Father_

_

* * *

_

_To Be Continued_

Me:(still behind Lion) Like I said before I APOLOGIZE!!!! and the next chapter is 'Flame's Past: Part Two'. May be next time I'll update faster

Lion: RnR Please!


End file.
